Closing Time
by JordanGirl
Summary: Warning! Kleenex probably needed. Built around Semisonic's song Closing Time. You can probably figure it out from there.
1. Testify

**Closing Time**

**Chapter 1**

**PG-13**

I don't own them!  They belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions, and NBC!  :0)  I'm just borrowing them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renee Walcott walked back into her office and squealed with glee.  She couldn't believe it.  After all these years, she was finally going to get Kevin Cahill!  She didn't believe it a few weeks ago when she got a call from Max Cavanaugh offering to tell her everything he knew.

She'd just met with him and his knowledge was damning.  She called the police department and gave them the go-ahead to pick him up.  They'd had a watch on him for months, but never enough evidence to arrest him.  With Max, that had all changed.  All he'd wanted was to get this guy away from him and Jordan.  Apparently they'd both been receiving "anonymous" threats that were easily traced to Kevin Cahill.

Two hours later, the arrest was made and she was on her way to the grand jury.  The indictment went off without a hitch, and the judge agreed to a speedy trial date given the mob affiliation.

A month later, the trial was underway.  Renee presented most of the evidence and then played her trump card, Max.  She'd brought him into the courthouse and hid him away under heavy guard.  She wasn't an idiot.  Mob trials could get ugly.  The new commissioner had insisted on constant protection for everyone involved.

She stood, tall and proud.  "The State calls Max Cavanaugh to the stand."

The look on Cahill's face when Max walked in. . .  If looks could kill, everyone in the courtroom would have been dead.  Taking a deep breath, Renee began her questioning.  It was meticulous.  Max looked at her most of the time.  The rare time his eyes left her face it was to look at Jordan, who was sitting nervously in the spectators area.  

He hated that she was there.  He tried to make her stay away, but Jordan insisted that she wanted to be there for her father, to give him moral support if nothing else.

So effective was Renee's questioning, the defense attorney didn't even bother with a cross-examination.  A good sign for the prosecution if ever there was one.  After Max's testimony, the court recessed for lunch.

Max hugged Jordan and they walked with Renee out of the courthouse.  On the steps, there was the usual press of reporters.  Given the magnitude of this case, she wasn't surprised that the crowd of reporters had grown to enormous proportions.  It was just dawning on her that with that many people, no matter how good their protection was it might not be enough when a gunshot rang out.

There was mass chaos for a moment while the officers worked to see who was hit and who had fired the shot.  The former didn't take long.

"Daddy!"  Jordan screamed as Max slumped to the ground, blood spurting from a wound to his neck.

**. . .to be continued. . .**

**a.n****. ~ sorry this is so short.  More will follow soon!!**


	2. Surgery

**Closing Time**

**Chapter 2**

**PG-13**

Not mine!  I'm just using them for a little while!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get me an ambulance NOW!"  Eddie Winslow screamed into the microphone clipped to his lapel.  

The uniforms ran after the man fleeing from the mob and quickly had him in custody.

Jordan cradled Max's head as he lay on the stairs, begging him to hold on, telling him things would be alright.

Renee stood, stunned.  All the promises she'd made about keeping everyone safe…  Up in smoke.  She knelt beside Jordan and tried her best to comfort the younger woman.

The ambulance arrived and the EMTs readied Max for transport.  He was holding his own, but it was obvious this was a grave injury.  They didn't argue at all when Jordan climbed into the back of the ambulance.

Eddie offered to drive Renee, and she called Garret to notify the morgue staff as well.  He dropped the phone, then said that he and Jordan's friends would meet them at Boston U Medical Center.

The news was not good.  Jordan came out to the waiting area and was overwhelmed at the sight of not only Renee and Eddie but Lois Carve and a couple of other officers from the precinct, Garret, Nigel, Bug, Lily and Peter gathered in a tight circle.  She filled them in with as much as she knew.  

The bullet just barely missed his carotid artery and had lodged against his spine at the base of his brain stem.  They were going to try and remove it, but no one could say for sure if Max would pull through.  The group moved to the surgical waiting area.  

Eighteen hours later, the surgeons came out and called Jordan over to speak with her.  Everyone could tell from her body language that the news was not good.  She turned back towards her friends, her eyes swimming in tears.

"They've done all they can do.  The bullet's out.  But he's in a coma.  He. . .if he lives, they don't know if he'll walk again.  And they don't know if he's suffered any brain damage."

"Oh, baby."  Garret pulled Jordan into a tight hug.

"Will you come with me for a minute?" she looked up at him.

"Of course.  Where are we going?"

"I have to sign something.  I. . .I can't let them hook him up to a machine."  Jordan swallowed hard.  As hard as signing that DNR was going to be, it would be harder to watch him laying there indefinitely, machines breathing for him and tubes feeding him.

They moved towards the ICU, and Jordan left her friends in the waiting room to go and sit with Max.  They stayed there for what seemed like hours.  Garret, Renee and Lily took turns going to the chapel to pray.  All of them hoping against hope that Max would come through this alright.  And all of them asking themselves how Jordan was going to survive if he didn't.

**. . .to be continued. . .**

an ~ Ok, these seem to be short chapters.  But it was that or a LONG story.


	3. ICU

**Closing Time**

**Chapter 3**

**PG-13**

Same old song…they're not mine.  I'm just borrowing them!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie stood guard outside the door.  Even though the doctors weren't holding out much hope and the DNR was signed, the commander had ordered a round-the-clock guard.  He looked quickly into the room and found that Jordan hadn't moved.  She was still sitting there, staring at the still form on the bed, willing him to breathe.   He saw her lips moving, and it occurred to him that he could probably hear what she was saying if he tried.  But he didn't.  She needed privacy right then.

In the room, Jordan sat by the bed, still desperately praying that she would wake up and find that this was all a nightmare.  It couldn't be happening!  It just couldn't.

"Come on, breathe.  That's right."  Over and over again.

She was aware of Eddie's presence as he stood guard just outside the door.  Any uniform could have taken the job, but she was glad he offered.  Somehow his presence was comforting.  She turned and saw the back of his head through the window.  Maybe she should invite him to come in.  After all. . .  

But no, she knew him better than that.  He'd taken this post and would not jeopardize anyone's life by leaving the door unguarded, even for a moment.  She turned back to the bed, and picked up the motionless hand, clasping it in her own.  Tears flowed, unbidden and unstopped down her cheeks.  Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Come on.  Open your eyes.  Please?  You can't leave me now.  I know things haven't been great lately, but. . .  I need you.  Maybe I don't say it enough, but I need you.  I love you so much ~ more than anything else in the world.  More than anyone else. . .  Please don't leave me.  Oh, why am I even bothering?  Can you even hear me?  I just wish that there was some way I could know that you're hearing me.  That you understand. . ."

Her voice broke as she felt his hand close around hers.  Funny, she'd stopped thinking of her hands as small a while back.  But now that they both were clasped in one of his. . .

"I love you," she whispered.  "And I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  If you need to go. . .  I'll be ok.  I don't want to keep you here if. . .  I'm a big girl.  It's ok.  I love you.  You can let go."

His hand tightened even more for a moment, then went limp as the line on the machine went flat.  She didn't even hear the solid tone as she buried her face in his chest and cried tears for him, for her, for everything.

Outside the door, Eddie jumped as he heard the solid tone.  He turned and looked in the room, deciding not to do anything just then.  The doctors would descend on the room soon enough.  Jordan needed a minute.  He'd stall them as long as he could.

Down the hall in the waiting area, the others sat, hoping against hope that things would turn out alright.  Nigel was the first one to sense a change in the atmosphere, though he couldn't say later if he'd seen Eddie jump or not.  He put out a hand to still Lily's hands, which were nervously flipping a magazine.  Slowly, they all turned their eyes towards the door where Eddie stood.

Sensing their eyes on him, Eddie turned his head, and meeting Nigel's eyes, nodded slowly.  The group huddled in a tight hug, and they were only vaguely aware of the medical team rushing past them to the room.  Eddie stepped aside and let them in, but remained in the hall.  Part of him longed to join the group in the waiting area, but another part knew he needed to stay where he was.  Jordan was going to need someone who understood everything. . .  

One by one, the doctors left the room, their faces confirming what everyone already knew.  He was gone.  The door closed and stayed that way for a few minutes.  No one moved to enter the room.  Jordan needed some time to say good-bye.  While they'd all known him, this was going to be harder on her than any of them.

After about five minutes, Eddie sensed the door open and turned.  Jordan looked at him and let herself fall into his arms, sobs racking her body.  They stayed that way for what seemed like forever.  Eddie stroked her hair, letting her cry.  When her sobs had slowed somewhat, she pulled back and tried to smile.

"Thanks, Eddie."

"For what?"

"For everything.  He. . .  He'd be happy that you're here."

"Jordan, it's not a problem.  I don't want to rush you, but. . ."

"Yeah, let's go. . ."  With a last look into the room, she let Eddie lead her to the group, who instantly pulled her into a hug, which, for once, she didn't resist.

"Come on.  There's some place we have to go."  Jordan looked at Eddie, who knew exactly what she meant.  The small group moved towards the elevator, then to the parking garage.

In a scene not unlike the one that would play out in a few days after the service, the cars slowly wound their way through Boston's streets until they pulled up outside the darkened building that had seen so many good times for all of them.

**. . .to be continued. . .**


	4. The Pogue

**Closing Time**

**Chapter 4**

**PG-13**

Not mine!  You know the drill!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure about this?"  Eddie looked at Jordan, glad that she was letting him share in this.  He was going to miss Max too.

"No.  But he'd want us to celebrate.  Not sit around crying."  Jordan squeezed Eddie's hand, then opened her door and got out, her hands fumbling in her bag for the set of keys Max had given her when he bought the place.

She unlocked the door, and the group stepped in, speaking in hushed voices if they said anything at all.  Jordan walked to the light switch and suddenly the Pogue was bathed in light.  She took a deep breath and stepped behind the bar.  Funny, she'd played bar wench enough it shouldn't have felt strange.  But it did.  The group watched her, unsure of what to expect.  Jordan looked up and met Garret's eyes, then tried to smile.

"Alright, everyone.  What'll it be?"

They drank a toast to Max and sat around talking.  Jordan wrote a sign that they would be closed until further notice and posted it in the window.  As they got ready to leave, Garret offered to drive her home.

"Thanks, Gar.  But. . ."  Jordan looked at Eddie.  "If it's ok with both of you, I'd kind of like Eddie to take me home.  We've. . .I need to say some things to him."

"Alright, baby.  You let me know if you need anything.  And don't worry about the autopsy.  I'm handling that myself."  Garret gave her a hug and moved towards the door.  He would see to it that everything was in order as quickly as possible.  And that Renee kept her claws in.

They walked out of the Pogue, and Jordan locked the door, then walked with Eddie to his car.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah."

They drove in silence to Jordan's apartment.  Occasionally she'd reach up and wipe a tear from her cheek.  Eddie reached over and took her left hand in his and was only slightly surprised when she didn't pull away.  When they got to her apartment, she motioned for him to come up.

"You're sure?"

"Winslow, I'm not asking you to sleep with me.  I just. . .  I need to tell you some stuff."

"Ok, ok."  He chuckled and took her hand as they went into the building and into Jordan's apartment.

She led him over to the couch and they sat down.

"Eddie, I. . ."

"Jordan, it's ok."

"No, dammit!  Let me finish!"

"Ok."

"I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you since I've been back.  I. . .I know Dad stopped blaming you a long time ago."  She swallowed hard.  "He told me that he knew you did the right thing.  That he was becoming a danger to himself and others.  He didn't blame you."  Another big gulp.  "Neither do I."

"Thank you, Jordan."  Eddie looked at her, wishing he could take the pain away.

"Will you stay for a while?  I. . .I don't want to be alone right now."  Her eyes pleaded with him.  Promising himself that nothing would happen, at least that night, he nodded.

Jordan went over to the stove and began to heat some water.  "You want some tea or cocoa or something?"

"Yeah.  That would be great."  He looked at Jordan.  Her hair was rumpled and she was still in the same clothes from when it happened.  He walked over to the kitchen area and took her hands in his.  "Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll do it.  Why don't you go and take a nice hot shower.  I promise, I'll stay right here.  But. . ."

"Yeah, ok.  That sounds good."  She wandered towards the bathroom, and shortly he heard the sound of water coming from the showerhead.  As it stopped, he started to make two steaming mugs of cocoa and added a dollop of whipped cream from the container in the fridge.

Jordan came back into the main room of her loft dressed in baggy sweats and a tank top, her damp hair pulled back in a ponytail.  She gratefully accepted the steaming mug Eddie offered her and led the way back over to the couch, where they curled up and talked for hours before just sitting there, being in each other's presence.

At about 3, Eddie realized that Jordan had fallen asleep.  After turning down the sheets on her bed, he gently picked her up and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers up before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Jordan.  I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.  After leaving her a note with his home and cell numbers, he let himself out of the loft, making sure that the door locked behind him.

**. . .to be continued. . .**


	5. Every New Beginning

**Closing Time**

**Chapter 5**

**PG-13**

Yeah, yeah.  Not mine.  Just borrowing them!  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week was a blur to Jordan.  Unsure where to turn, she called Paul, and he helped her make arrangements for a funeral mass.  The plot at the cemetery was easy.  Max was going to be buried next to Emily.  Jordan was glad that there was one less thing she had to make a decision about.

Everyone in Boston had been so good to Jordan since it happened.  Even Renee Walcott had been kind, offering to provide round the clock protection for Jordan.  She hadn't said anything, but just in case.  Since Eddie was by her side at all times helping with the details, Jordan had refused, but thanked Renee for the offer.

She'd called Woody in Los Angeles to tell him.  He'd always liked Max.  She almost dropped the phone when a female voice, heavy with sleep answered.  Stuttering, she asked to speak with Woody.  When he got to the phone, she told him what had happened.  He gave her his sympathy and said good-bye.  Oh well, she hadn't expected a miracle.  Especially after the way they'd parted.

The day of the funeral mass dawned bright and crisp.  Not unlike the day of her mother's funeral, Jordan thought dolefully as she pulled out the black dress she'd decided on for the occasion.  At 9:00, there was a knock at the door.  She opened it to find not only Eddie, but also Lois Carver, Garret, Renee, Nigel, Lily, Bug, and Peter.

"Hey, sweetheart," Garret stepped forward and pulled Jordan into a hug.  "We decided that we all wanted to be with you the whole way to support you today."

"Thanks, guys."  Jordan tried to smile.  "Let's get this over with."

The mass and the time at the graveside went by quickly, and yet for Jordan, they were some of the longest moments of her life.  After the casket was lowered into the ground, Jordan knelt on the ground beside the fresh grave for a long time.

Eddie knelt beside her and gently stroked her hair.  "We'll just wait over by the cars, sweetie.  Come whenever you're ready."

"Thanks Eddie."  Jordan looked up at him and squeezed his hand.  He had somehow turned into her rock through all this.  Some people were surprised at how close they'd become.  But then again, wasn't hatred just a baby step away from love?  

For a brief moment, she had hoped that maybe Woody would come back at least for the service.  She'd called him in Los Angeles.  But apparently he had moved on and was too busy for her.  Surprisingly, she wasn't as hurt as she'd thought she would be.  Maybe she'd finally moved on too.

After a while, Jordan slowly got up.  "Good-bye, Daddy.  I love you."  She turned and walked towards her friends, who pulled her into a tight hug.  She pulled back and looked at them, almost laughing.

"Oh come on.  Dad's Irish.  He wouldn't want us to remember him like this.  Let's go to the Pogue."

The little party went back to the place they'd gone the night Max died.  It was Jordan's now.  She had to figure out what to do with it, but for now it was a sanctuary for her; a place where she could feel close to Max.

They gathered around the bar, and once everyone had a drink, Jordan led them in a toast to Max ~ to what he had been and what he had meant to every single one of them.  No one noticed Eddie slip over to the jukebox, put in a quarter, and select a now familiar song.  He walked back over to the group and put his arm around Jordan's shoulder.  She leaned into him slightly, letting her head rest on his shoulder.  As the first piano notes sounded, she turned towards him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They all fell silent as the song played, each lost in their own memories of Max and their times at the Pogue. . .

Memories flooded Jordan's mind as she walked back towards the bar.  

_Closing time_

_Open all the doors and let you out into the world_

Max walking her to school her very first day and standing outside the school with tears streaming down his face as she entered the building. . .  Max holding her hand at her mother's funeral. . .  

_Closing time_

_Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl_

Max's awkwardness at taking her bra shopping for the first time and dealing with everything else that came with adolescence. . .  Max dropping her off at the dorm her first year at Tufts. . .  

_Closing time_

_One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer_

Max sitting by her hospital bed after she took pills and alcohol. . .  

_Closing time_

_You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

Max making up her bed when he got her the apartment when she moved back to Boston. . .  So many memories.  

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

Looking under the bar, she found what she was looking for.  She set the picture of the three of them, Max, Jordan and Emily on that camping trip, on the bar next to the candles that had been set out.

Looking at her friends, Jordan smiled the first genuine smile she'd had on her face for days.  This was her family.  For better or worse, whether they liked it or not.  They were stuck together ~ bonded by far more than any of them could say.

_Closing time_

_Time for you to go out to the places you will be from_

_Closing time_

_This room won't be open til your brothers or your sisters come_

Jordan moved towards them and each pulled her into a hug.  They took another look around and moved towards the door.  Nigel broke away from the group and went to blow out the candles.

"You'll be glad, luv.  Wouldn't want the place to burn down."  He gave Jordan another hug.

_So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits_

_I hope you have found a friend_

_Closing time_

_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

As they walked out of the door, Jordan reached for Eddie's hand.  He looked at her questioningly, then nodded and pulled her closer to his side as they walked towards her Explorer.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home. . ._

Jordan looked up at the night sky as she was getting into the driver's seat.  A shooting star flashed across the sky, bright enough that she could see it even with the city lights.

"Thanks Daddy.  I love you."  And she got in the car, scared, but ready to face her life as it was going to be now.  With her best friend by her side.

**_**Finito!!**_**


End file.
